Two Badass Brunets
by kxrenwalker
Summary: If Hotchniss had happened I wouldn't probably write these stories, but this story will contain of many small stories aka one shots. Each chapter will be a different story and the circumstances can change from funny and cute to heartbreak. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I'm starting a new story here! This fanfic is dedicated to the "nonexistent"** **Hotcniss ship from Criminal Minds. I do not own any of the characters mentioned, I just want to write cute stories. My Instagram is the same as here (hotchnerr) so you can follow me there if you want to. I do hope you like these stories and if you have requests you can leave them here or at Instagram! ENJOY!**

 _Chapter one_

 _In this chapter Hotch is working at his office finishing some paperwork when there is a knock on his door. A pair of brown eyes wait behind the door. She is punctual, that's critical especially with the rest of the team being in the building._

* * *

In a way he hated doing the paperwork and on the other hand he liked it. It was a way for him to report and write down all the things that had happened during a case, including the fact that they had saved someone and caught the unsub. It was sort of closure for him, which he liked. He just hated the writing of it. There had been no reported cases for them to work today but everyone was still at Quantico. Hotch glanced at his watch, _lunch time_. He had just finished his report when there was a knock on his door. He put the papers aside while standing up and walked to the door. It was her. He knew it.

He opened the door, smiled slightly and said "Come on in."

She smiled and did as she was told. He closed the door, checking that there was no one around. When he turned around he didn't have time to do much of anything before he felt two slightly cold hands on his neck and warm lips on his. He moaned a bit from the surprise but took a hold of her waist and kissed her back gently.

They both smiled and pulled away from the kiss. "What's with the kissing?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Well we just finished a case last night and we were on the road for 4 days." She said and he only raised his eyebrows as a question.

"So that means I haven't been able to kiss you for 4 days" she said pecking his lips "And it has been absolute torture because I've had to be near you the whole time but not show how much I wanna kiss you."

He chuckled and kissed her quickly "Emily do you think that we can hide our feelings from a group of profilers?"

"Well I'm not sure.. But it would be fun to see how long it takes for them to figure it out." She said with a small smirk on her lips.

"Oh really.." He said raising his eyebrow and leaning closer "well if we want to keep it a secret we should lock the door."

"No one is coming, they all headed out for lunch." She said quietly.

"That sounds intriguing." He hummed before leaned close to her again and pressed his lips on hers.

She replied to the kiss with equal emotion and wrapped her arms around his tight middle before pulling him backwards towards his sofa. He kissed her, his hands sliding in her hair that was open today, her bangs rubbing against his eyebrows. He was pushed down to the sofa and she straddled him kissing him harder. His hand slid up and down her back and every now and then they stayed down on her ass for a longer while. Her hand moved to his tie and she loosened it slightly before her hands started working on the buttons of his shirt.

Once she got a few buttons opened she slid her hands inside his shirt and felt his muscular chest. She moaned slightly and he moved his lips to her neck, kissing her soft skin there. His hands were around her waist and her other hand was inside his shirt while the other was wrapped around his neck. She leaned forward giving him access to bury his face in her chest.

Just then the door swung open and Rossi walked in saying "I forgot to the say this earlier.." but quickly forgot how he was going to continue his sentence when he saw the two of them on the couch. He saw his good friend/boss sitting on the sofa while his other friend was straddling him. Both of them looked quite embarrassed and she hid her face in his neck.

"So this is your lunch hour?" Rossi said smirking a bit.

"Rossi.." Hotch said, trying to make him stop talking like that.

"Oh no, please I should let the boss have his lunch and then come back later. You two please finish." He said laughing a bit and walked out of the room, closing the door.

She laughed a bit against his neck. "How did this happen?" She laughed.

He chuckled "I don't know but we could have avoided this by locking the door, but you said they were all gone."

She nudged him gently and stood up from his lap pulling him up too. "Do you think the others know too?" She asked him.

"I don't know but they are profilers and they will know eventually." He said. "So we might as well continue while we wait for them to figure it out." He said lifting her and walking her back to the couch.

* * *

 **Damn Rossi an old perv haha. I hope you liked this chapter and I shall see you on the next one! BAIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I really hope you liked the first chapter. I'm gonna try writing longer chapters with more stuff in them though. This chapter is going to be sad but yet happy some how.. So be prepared emotionally! :D**

 _Chapter two_

 _In this chapter Hotch proposes but everything doesn't go as planned._

* * *

They had gotten home two days ago from a long and hard case. Hotch had gotten back from the office this morning after he had finished with the paperwork and Emily had been home resting, doing some laundry and cooking dinner for them for the evening. They had both enjoyed the calm evening and the candle light dinner she had prepared. After some desert they had moved to their bed where they now were, talking about their relationship while cuddling.

"Do you remember our first date?" He asked playing with her hair.

"I do" She chuckled "I remember how romantic it actually was even though we didn't know each other that well yet.. And I also remember how you couldn't look me in the eye at work after you had seen me in my underwear for the first time." She laughed softly.

He smiled too "Well I can't help my thoughts when you are so incredibly hot. Besides if I had looked you in the eyes I would have stared and everyone would have noticed something was going on. It's not easy to have private things when you work with profilers." He said.

"I know. I remember when I told the girls about it. Garcia said that she had always thought we would look good together, a real power couple. And JJ couldn't believe it. Or she was more shocked of the fact that she hadn't noticed anything rather than the news of us being together." Emily laughed.

"Tell me about it. When I told the guys they didn't seem to be too shocked but when I walked past Dave's office once I heard him speaking to Morgan about how it was so unexpected."

"Yeah. Remember the time when I had the flue and I wasn't feeling well.. Well JJ thought I was pregnant and didn't believe me when I said I wasn't and she had Garcia actually check if I had had an appointment or something." She said.

Hotch laughed a bit. "I don't know if it was a good choice to hire possibly the best hacker in the whole world to work with us." He said jokingly.

"Of course it was! Without her we wouldn't have solved half of our cases. At least not as fast." The brunet woman said.

"True." He said smiling.

They laid in the bed, she being halfway on top of him. He was stroking her hair and she had her hand on his chest. He loved the job they had and he was the best at it. But he loved her more. He would be willing to quit the job and do anything for her. He wondered if she would do the same.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" He asked suddenly.

"No.. Why?"

"Well, neither do I, but I have had this feeling for a long time that we are meant to be together. Like your mother once said _You are like magnets. When he moves you move_. Do you feel that way too?" He asked.

"I feel absolutely the same." She said gently, turning her head to him and resting her hand on his cheek.

He smiled and wrapped her closer, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

They kissed for a moment before they both pulled back.

"Emily.." He said softly sitting them up to sit on the bed.

"Yes.." She said looking into his eyes with a smile on her lips.

He looked at her and smiled. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

"Marry me." He said softly.

Her mouth opened a tiny bit and she inhaled sharply but before she could say anything his work phone rang. He didn't move for two seconds. He just looked at her and tried to stay in that moment but the freaking phone just kept ringing. Just then he realized it was his work phone and he got up from the bed and walked to his phone.

"Garcia what is it?"

Emily could hear her friend talking on the phone.

"Sir. It's bad. Very bad."

She knew what that meant. The brunet got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed.

When they got to Quantico the team was already there. Hotch and Emily both knew they had to push the subject that they had last talked about, and talk about it later. The case was more important at the moment. A serial killer had escaped while being transported to another place and now he was roaming the streets free. The team flew to Kentucky and worked with the local police. After being there for a day they had already gathered much information about the killer and where he might be.

"You're giving longing gazes to Hotch.. What's going on?" JJ asked her friend.

"He proposed. Right before Penelope called him about the case." Emily said.

"What? That is amazing Emily!" JJ exclaimed and hugged her. "I mean you said yes right?"

"Well that's the thing I didn't say anything.."

"What? Why not?"

"Well it wasn't a good time. I knew it was important because he had the call at night and I heard Garcia speaking and we wouldn't have been able to enjoy the moment because we had to head to Quantico and then here. So it literally was a bad timing. And he knows that too. So when we get back home, hopefully soon by the way, I'll tell him.." Emily explained.

"Tell him.. that you want to marry him..?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Emily said and smiled. "Yes!" She said and hugged JJ.

"Oh Em I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you! But please, lets not talk about it. Not yet anyways."

"Yeah of course."

"Not talk about what?" Reid asked walking to the two women.

"Oh nothing." Emily said walking away, to help the team. Reid gave JJ a questioning look but she only shrugged her shoulders and walked away too.

They had gotten two address' from Garcia that the team went to check. JJ, Reid and Hotch was a group and Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss the other one.

Hotch's group checked the house that the killer had grown up in and had been abandoned for years and the other group went to check another abandoned place where people had told the killer was often seen at when he was younger.

The house was empty so Hotch, JJ and Reid headed back to the police station when they got a call from Rossi.

"Dave what's going on?" Hotch asked.

"We need back up, he's here."

Hotch turned the car and spoke to the phone. "We're coming. Are you all alright?"

There was a gunshot and then there was nothing. "Dave? Dave?!" Hotch exclaimed and when he didn't get an answer he drove faster to the destination.

When they got there they heard shooting. They carefully entered the place from the back and saw the rest of their team hiding behind metal object when the killer was shooting at them. Hotch took a shot at the killer but he was faster and moved. They teamed up in pairs and Hotch got to Emily. "Are you alright?" He asked out of breath. There was a gunshot and then another one. Rossi and Reid had circled around the unsub while Morgan and JJ kept their guns at him. The killer stopped shooting and lowered his gun.

Hotch and Emily turned their guns at him too.

"It's over. Drop your gun." Morgan yelled.

"It's not over yet." He said and raised his gun and pointed in at Hotch.

"Are you really going to shoot a federal agent?" JJ yelled trying to distract the unsub and get inside his head to make him stop.

The unsub only smiled and moved his arm and pulled the trigger. Right after that there were five gunshots at the same time. Rossi, Reid, JJ, Morgan and Hotch took a shot at the unsub as soon as he had pulled the trigger.

Hotch put his gun away and kneeled down to her side.

"Emily.. No." He said with tears coming to his eyes.

The killer had shot her in the stomach and she was bleeding badly.

Her breathing was hard but she managed to say. "I.. I love you and.. and I-" before her eyes closed.

"No!" He screamed and kept putting pressure on the wound. He couldn't hear anything, or see anything else than her. He didn't hear it when Rossi called the ambulance and he didn't hear the others crying. He wouldn't believe that this was the last time he got to be with her. The last time he would see her alive. He wouldn't believe it. After what felt like seconds he felt two arms pulling him back.

"Hotch you have to let them do their job."

"Hotch. Hotch! You need to move now."

"Agent please let us work."

He let go of her and let the paramedics check her. He cried, sitting on the cold floor holding his hands on his face, smearing her blood over his skin.

"We need to take her to the hospital." The paramedic said to the other.

They lifter her up on the gurney and moved her inside the car when he got up and followed them into the car. Rossi and Morgan stayed at the crime scene with the killers dead body, while JJ and Reid took the other SUV and drove to the hospital behind the ambulance.

He didn't let go of her hand. Not until they had to push him back and tell him that this is as far as he could go. They took her to surgery and he waited at the hospital. He waited and waited, for hours. The team was there too, trying to support him, but he couldn't hear them. When he closed his eyes he only heard her laugh and her voice. He wouldn't believe it was the last time he would hear her speak or laugh. She would be alright. She'd have to be.

Everything was black but he could hear his name being called.

"Agent Hotchner? Agent?"

He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep.

"You're here for agent Emily Prentiss?" The doctor asked.

He nodded. "Yes, what's going on? Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded as well. "I need to tell you the news first."

Hotch bit his teeth together and couldn't bear it if the doctor said she was gone.

"She was shot in the stomach and she lost a lot of blood. There were no severe damaging to her organs which is really good. She survived the surgery but she is in a small coma due to the massive blood loss."

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked.

"That right now all we can do is wait for her to wake up."

"But she is going to wake up, right?" Hotch asked afraid that she wouldn't.

"Most likely yes." The doctor said.

Most likely. Hotch closed his eyes and bit his lips together so he wouldn't yell at the doctor. He couldn't lose her. She had to wake up.

Three days passed buy. Seven days. Twelve. She still hadn't woken up. The team had stopped taking cases for now, until she'd wake up. Hotch had only left her room a couple of times during those days. He wanted to be there when she woke up. Other team members had came buy to see her and get Hotch some food and clean clothes. Everyone wanted Emily to wake up, but the team was beginning to think that she wouldn't.

It was noon and JJ had just left the room Emily was in. Hotch was holding her hand, stroking it.

"I wish you would wake up already.." He whispered "I need you."

He put his head on the side of the bed, closing his eyes, wanting to cry but nothing came out because he had been crying for almost a week now.

The room was quiet. Only the machines that were hooked on her were beeping quietly. He could hear his breathing. He held her hand and in his memory he remembered what is what like when she moved her small fingers in his palm. The feeling was almost real. He could hear her distant voice calling for him and he smiled at the memory. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't a memory, it was really her. He lifted his head up and looked at her. Her eyes were opening a bit and she was holding onto his hand, squeezing lightly.

Hotch pressed the blue button beside her bed to let the doctor know she was awake.

Her eyes were almost completely open now and he smiled at her widely, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey.." He said weakly. He didn't know what else to say. He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I- I will.." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked with a slight chuckle. He was so happy she was awake.

"I'll marry you." She said slowly but surely. "I've wanted..to tell.."

"Shh.. I know." He said and smiled holding her hand tighter.

They kissed softly before they shared an I love you. Now that she was awake he had everything he needed. Her.

* * *

 **There it is! I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I wrote it so I don't want to not post it because then it would've been a waste of my time. But nevertheless I hope that you liked this chapter and no Jack didn't exist in this one and yes the ending was inspired from Grey's Anatomy from my Calzona babies :,) You can suggest ideas here or at Instagram ( hotchnerr)!**

 **Have a good weekend! xx**


End file.
